


In the Presence of the Devil

by RisingPurple



Category: Jessica Jones (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, FebuWhump2021, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jessica Whump, Protective Natasha Romanov, What-If, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:00:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29963334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RisingPurple/pseuds/RisingPurple
Summary: What if Killgrave was able to control Jessica at the docks?Made for FebuWhump prompt #1 Mind Control
Relationships: Jessica Jones & Natasha Romanov, Jessica Jones/Zebediah Killgrave
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	In the Presence of the Devil

**Author's Note:**

> FebuWhump prompt #1 Mind Control. 
> 
> Yes, I know I'm a month late, but better late than never. Who doesn't love some Jessica whump?

Jessica knew it was a risky plan, a gamble at best. Unfortunately, she was out of ideas. She just prayed her bluff wouldn't be called. 

Standing there watching as Killgrave commanded Trish to kiss him felt like the ultimate betrayal, but it was a necessary evil. At least that's what she kept mentally telling herself. Watching as glee spread across Kilgrave's face over his newfound power, she knew her gamble paid off. She should really take up playing poker because if she could keep a straight face with stakes this high, a table tournament would be a piece of cake.   
  
The self-absorbed prick was all too ready to have Jessica back by his side and under his control. He had himself convinced she would eventually see things his way. See his love for her. _'Ha. Fat chance.'_   
  
"I know you will feel what I feel. Let's start with a smile."   
  
The sheer number of times she had performed that command made it come like second nature. Without a thought or hesitation, she gave him the most dazzling smile she could muster.   
  
Killgrave laughed, maddened by the sudden future of possibilities.   
  
"Tell me you love me."   
  
Trish stood immobile, hostage in her mind. She had spent the majority of her life with Jessica but never had she seen her smile like this. She had to admit, it was nice to see Jess smile but not like this. The smile didn't fit her. She could remember a time in the past after Patsy, after rehab, but before Kilgrave, back when she and Jess lived together they would go out to bars or watch stupid movies, she would catch her smiling. It was small but you could see the warmth in her eyes, not this overly toothy grin that seemed so empty.   
  
She kept her eyes on Jess waiting for the signal that she wasn't under Killgrave's control but Jessica's attention was solely focused on him. Her heart dropped as pure, unbridled terror filled Jessica's eyes.   
  
"I love you."   
  
Trish felt bile rushing up to her throat. She heaved but couldn't turn away from the monster approaching Jessica.   
  
Killgrave strode over to Jessica with lust-filled eyes. "Kiss me." Killgrave gave pause as he glanced toward Trish. "Like you mean it."   
  
Trish hastily ran the back of her hand across her chin wiping the mixture of bile and saliva off.   
  
Jessica embraced him and began to passionately kiss him. He let out a pleased hum in response. One hand threading through her dark hair while the other slid around her waist coming to rest on her hip.   
  
Seeing him run both hands up Jessica's sides and grip her possessively quieted the sickness inside her and replaced it with white-hot rage.   
  
_'No.'_  
  
 _'No.'_  
  
 _'No!'_  
  
"No!" She yelled. Her faced contorted in disgust and hatred as she charged headlong at them intending to tackle and subsequently murder her sister's rapist.   
  
Killgrave broke the kiss upon sensing Trish's approach. Turning he commanded her to stop.   
  
Jessica was at war within herself. Purple clouded the edge of her vision.   
  
_'Main Street. Birch Street. Higgins Drive. Cobalt Lane. Main Street. Birch Street. Higgins Drive. Cobalt Lane.'_  
  
She knew she only had a moment. This might be the only chance she ever gets to escape this hell. Not again. She couldn't do this again. She got lucky the first time. There would be no escaping Killgrave a second time.   
  
She began to visibly shake. Tears pooled in her eyes threatening to fall.   
  
_'Main Street. Birch Street. Higgins Drive. Cobalt Lane. Main Street. Birch Street. Higgins Drive. Cobalt Lane.'_  
  
Steeling herself, she forced down the panic and anxiety consuming her. She reached out her hands toward his skinny neck, a snarl plastered across her face.   
  
He realized his mistake as soon as he made it. He might love Jessica more than anything else, but she hadn't accepted it yet. She had yet to see they were made for each other. He was sure that she would eventually see the undeniable truth -- they were soul mates. However, until she did there were certain precautions needed.   
  
Quickly turning on heel while words tumbled from his lips. His eyes widened as Jessica froze, her fingertips grazing the skin of his neck with intent to kill written on her face.   
  
Something inside Jessica broke. This was her new hell. Never-ending torment. There was no escaping this. No escaping him. She was his. He would tell her what to wear, to eat, to feel. Once again, she would not be in control of her body. It would be his to do as he pleased when he pleased.   
  
_'How exhilarating.'_  
  
As his racing heart slowed from his brush with death he took notice of his sweet Jessica's face. Such pain lie there.   
  
_'I'll save you, Jessica. I'll give you the love and happiness you deserve.'_  
  
He rested his palm on her cheek. His thumb brushing at the tears streaming down her face.   
  
"Oh, Jessica."   
  
He pulled her into his embrace savoring the feel of her in his arms. Stepping back with an arm remaining across her shoulders he began to dish out orders.   
  
"If any of you comes to look for us I'll have you killed in the most horrid way possible. Patsy, go home and forget about this. If you try to be a hero and find us know that I have contingencies set up. Step within 100 miles of us and well... let's just say mass murder isn't off the table. The lot of you go home, go back to your boring, meaningless lives. I assure you I have what I want."   
  
He placed a sickeningly, sweet kiss on Jessica's forehead.   
  
"Come now, darling. Let's go far away from this dreadful city. And we simply must get you some better clothes! You'd love a new dress wouldn't you?"   
  
"I'd love one!"   
  
As Trish's feet carried her further away from the docks, further away from Jessica, it was all she could do to look back. She watched helplessly as Jessica left with her arm intertwined with Killgrave's, a smile plastered across her face. This was it. She was losing her sister again. 

* * *

One year.   
  
It had been one whole year spent with that monster. A year of no control or freedom. She was an empty shell hollowed out like a marionette puppet with Killgrave pulling the strings as he saw fit. Every decision was made for her. What to eat, what to feel, what to say -- all of it dictated by him. Everything she did was to please him and fulfill his sick idea of a love fantasy.   
  
She never wanted to die more than right now. She was far from religious, but in the presence of the devil, she prayed for salvation. She knew the only saving grace she might have a sliver of a chance at is death. She spent her time fantasizing about all the possible scenarios it could happen. A heart attack, a building falling, an alien attack. She wasn't picky. Although, the most likely option would be liver failure, which brought to mind the fact that Killgrave knew she had a "small" problem with alcohol so he decided she would no longer drink. She never wanted to knock back some Wild Turkey more than now. Drinking was at the top of her to-do list, right after dying.   
  
_'Please just go to sleep. Just go to sleep.' She repeated over and over in her mind like a twisted prayer._  
  
She lay on a ridiculously soft bed under equally soft sheets, nothing like the hole-riddled blanket on her ratty mattress. Staring out at the city lights from the penthouse window clad in a barely there nightgown she had never felt so numb. She supposed that was better than the original fear she felt. Now there was nothing. When the numbness came she allowed it to consume her. Resignation set in. She wasn't stupid. She knew this was her fate.   
  
"I love you, darling." He said as entered the room drying off from his shower. She continued to stare blankly into the dark of night.   
  
He sighed. "Don't be like this, Jessica."   
  
He was met with continued silence. "You just love dramatics, don't you?"   
  
He smiled with a glint in his eyes. "In fact, I bet you were waiting on me to finish so I could show you just how much I love you. Isn't that right, love?"   
  
"Yes."   
  
Killgrave hovered over her locking his lips with her's in a heated kiss.   
  
Holding her chin he drew back and smirked. "Say the magic word."   
  
"Please."   
  
Killgrave's body went slack, falling onto her. Her eyes flew open wide, her mind finally registering the sound of breaking glass.   
  
She threw his body off of her. Scurrying to get away she fell off the bed only to back away until she felt the wall at her back. She drew her knees to her chest as tremors racked her body, unable to calm her ragged breathing.   
  
She couldn't say how long she stayed like that. Minutes, maybe hours, until she was jolted to reality by a hand grasping her forearm. She blindly swung her fist out barely missing her target. They were fast.   
  
"Woah! Hey, it's okay! I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to help. Okay?"   
  
Through blurry eyes, she could vaguely make out the figure in front of her. A red headed woman in black sat crouched in front of her with her hands raised to show she wasn't a threat.   
  
_'Main Street. Birch Street. Higgins Drive. Cobalt Lane. Main Street. Birch Street. Higgins Drive. Cobalt Lane...'_   
  
"My name is Natasha. I'm here to help you. I'm going to move closer now." She said gently while making slow deliberate movements to not spook the woman in front of her.   
  
_'What has he done to you?'_  
  
Nat took everything in, as was her training. The dark haired woman in front of her was violently shaking and muttering softly. She could hear what sounded like street names. Noticing the tears streaming down her face and raspy breathing, Nat knew she was in shock.   
  
A pang of grief fell over her. She knew of Jessica Jones from her briefing. It was disturbing to see a woman like Jessica Jones reduced to an incoherent mess. She might not know Jones personally but it angered her that someone did this to her.   
  
"Jessica. Jessica. He's gone. Killgrave is dead. You're free. He's dead."   
  
At this, Jessica looked up and met her gaze with dull, lifeless eyes. Her muttering stopped so she counted this as an improvement.   
  
"I'm going to take you somewhere safe, okay?" After waiting several moments for some kind of acknowledgment she realized that the blank stare was as close as she would get.   
  
She rose to her feet slowly trying to keep a friendly demeanor about her. She took note of the nightgown falling off the dark haired woman. Sparing a glance at the dead body lying on the other side of the bed she felt a morsel of satisfaction. A single bullet hole marred his forehead. She grabbed a blanket off the bed and wrapped it around Jessica's shoulders.   
  
"Come on. You're safe now. I've got you."   


**Author's Note:**

> I just rewatched season 1 of JJ and noticed that Jessica doesn't always say "Main Street." Anyone else catch that? So I couldn't decide which was correct. Let me know what you think! I'd love to hear from you.


End file.
